Camden, Ohio
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 2046 |population_density_km2 = 637.1 |population_density_sq_mi = 1650.0 |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 255 |elevation_ft = 837 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 39 |latm = 37 |lats = 51 |latNS = N |longd = 84 |longm = 38 |longs = 56 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 45311 |area_code = 937 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 39-11024 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1056756 |website = |footnotes = }} Camden is a village in Preble County, Ohio, United States. The population was 2,046 at the 2010 census. It is part of the Dayton Metropolitan Statistical Area. Camden is also home to the Black Walnut Festival. Geography Camden is located at (39.630820, -84.648774). According to the United States Census Bureau, the village has a total area of , of which, is land and is water. Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 2,046 people, 835 households, and 546 families residing in the village. The population density was . There were 926 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the village was 98.8% White, 0.1% African American, 0.2% Native American, 0.2% from other races, and 0.6% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.1% of the population. There were 835 households of which 36.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 42.2% were married couples living together, 17.0% had a female householder with no husband present, 6.2% had a male householder with no wife present, and 34.6% were non-families. 29.7% of all households were made up of individuals and 14% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.45 and the average family size was 2.99. The median age in the village was 35.2 years. 28% of residents were under the age of 18; 8.3% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 25.5% were from 25 to 44; 25.1% were from 45 to 64; and 13.1% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the village was 47.3% male and 52.7% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 2,302 people, 897 households, and 621 families residing in the village. The population density was 1,870.1 people per square mile (722.6/km²). There were 946 housing units at an average density of 768.5 per square mile (297.0/km²). The racial makeup of the village was 98.57% White, 0.39% African American, 0.39% Native American, 0.17% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.04% from other races, and 0.39% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.48% of the population. There were 897 households out of which 37.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.6% were married couples living together, 11.5% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.7% were non-families. 26.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.57 and the average family size was 3.10. In the village the population was spread out with 29.3% under the age of 18, 9.0% from 18 to 24, 29.8% from 25 to 44, 19.9% from 45 to 64, and 11.9% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 33 years. For every 100 females there were 89.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 85.6 males. The median income for a household in the village was $30,085, and the median income for a family was $32,970. Males had a median income of $23,610 versus $22,640 for females. The per capita income for the village was $14,551. About 6.7% of families and 9.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 7.5% of those under the age of 18 and 9.7% of those 65 and older. Education Camden is part of the Preble Shawnee School District. Students attend Camden Elementary (Grades K-3), West Elkton Elementary (4-6) and Preble Shawnee Secondary School (7-12). The district's mascot is the Arrows. Notable natives and residents * Sherwood Anderson - American novelist. * Myron Scott - creator of the All-American Soap Box Derby References Category:Villages in Preble County, Ohio Category:Villages in Ohio Category:Dayton metropolitan area